End of Grace
by untilXourXend
Summary: He said those three words she had been longing to hear all night. Those three words she craved to hear from someone since she came back from the dead.


Disclaimer: I disclaim, I own nothing but this little drabble.

She could feel his breath upon her neck, as his fingertips danced upon her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her stomach danced with butterflies and tingled with the anticipation of things to come. No other boy, no _man_, had ever had this effect on her. _Ever_. One glance at her with his espresso eyes would go straight to her core, leaving her wanting and lusting; all the things a good girl, someone like her shouldn't _want_ to do. But this, whatever was between them was genuine, raw, intense, emotional, pure. His touch alone filled all the empty spaces in her heart. And his smile simply made her soul soar. Her eyes cast to the floor and she could feel the blush upon her cheek as her shyness kicked in. The fingers of his strong, calloused hands grazed her neck down her collar bone and upon the crest of her cleavage.

"So sweet and innocent. So damn beautiful. Don't hide from me, look at me gorgeous," his husky voice commanded. She complied instantly, looking at him through her thick lashes, eyes clouded heavily with lust and adoration.

"There's _my_ girl," he whispered, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear and down to her ear lobe, making her curvy body tremble against him, and leaving her moaning, her hands grasping his strong, toned biceps for support. The possessive tone in his voice only fueled the fire in her. He growled in response as her body shook against his, his hand fisted her hair and his lips came crashing down upon hers. Lips meeting, tongues dancing, and her hands freely roaming his body, she came to the conclusion that this was as close to heaven on earth as she would ever get.

His other free hands grasped her ass and he backed her up against the closest wall, his pelvis brushing against hers. She moaned deeply, and he only kissed her harder. His hands moved from her hair and ass to grasp her wrists and pin them up against the wall, leaving her helpless and at his will. He loved her like this, completely surrendering to him His lips pulled away from hers, and she whimpered at the loss of his lips upon hers.

"Please." Her one word command was a whisper. Her brown hair was disheveled from his hands tangling in her hair, her luscious lips swollen from his kiss, and her chest was heavily moving up and down as she tried to regain her composure from the intense lust she felt inside. She looked incredibly sexy to him in that moment, and the sensation went straight to his groin.

He grinned at her predatorily and he could swear her could see the fire in her eyes. One hand wrapped around her slender neck, and the other forced her legs apart as he trailed up the inside of her thigh, slowly trailing up closer to the most foreign part of her. Her head threw back against the wall, her breathing still labored with her chest brushing up against him. She unconsciously licked her lips. That was it, that was enough for him. Enough playing.

"Say it. Say it right now," he commanded her, slightly applying more tension to her slender neck. She knew this game. He was in his possessive and dominant mood tonight. That was one thing she loved about him- his ability to both make love to her while being so in control and dominant. She knew tonight would be anything by sweet and tender. It would be anything but especially after the scene he witnessed earlier tonight. It would be exactly the way she craved him tonight- rough, intense, and passionate.

"Please. I'm yours. Show me how much I'm yours," she begged of him.

"Good girl," he said as he lifted her hips and slammed her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her heart jumped at the close contact with him and her hands explored his body, her slender, tiny hands running up the inside of his shirt. She felt herself grow wetter from the feel of his abs underneath her skin and his teeth nipping at her neck followed by his tongue. She silently thanked herself that she had worn a dress that night, as he pushed her underwear aside, nearly ripping them in his haste.

She gasped as she felt him enter her as he said those three words she had been longing to hear all night. Those three words she craved to hear from someone since she came back from the dead. And she wanted to hear the from the only man she let into her heart for years.

"I love you, Georgianna."

a

a

a

By his definition, he was by no means a good man. He typically didn't do things for other people out of the goodness of his heart. He slept with women and often discarded them. He had other killed for greed and means of power. He loved the money and the power he had. And yet, he always felt incomplete. He was for lack of better terms, fucked up. Then he met her. He had briefly known her before "the incident" as they called it. But it was after that he really got to know her, see inside her and that there is so much more than meets than eye.

She wore her pain well. Her family still held the notion that she was this sweet, innocent, fragile little girl. But he knew better. He could see the anger and resentment inside of her. He knew that she cried after a nightmare, night after night. He knew about the hell she had endured at the hands of that monster he wished he could rip apart from limb to limb. She was broken in so many ways that he was. But she managed to carry on, if not for herself, but for those around her who loved her. She was better than him in so many ways, yet she could understand and accept the darkness inside of him. At the same time, she managed to keep that darkness at bay and from rearing its ugly head. She literally kept him sane.

"There is good inside of you. You may do bad things that I wish you wouldn't, but you protect the ones you love. Deep down, there's a part of you that still can't let your past go. I know what that's like. I can see it, feel it. I don't think I could love you if you didn't have any good inside of you. You aren't perfect. No one is." she once told him. And it meant everything too him. It was her saying to him that she accepted him. He loved her for that, and for every moment they spent together. He truly wanted to save her. But he wasn't sure how to do that. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could save himself. The only thing he was sure of was that he loved her and he would protect her to the ends of the earth. He would kill anyone who ever dared to try and hurt her. He knew a part of that was love, and the other part was his possessive nature. No one dared to take what was his. That's why when he saw the "good doctor" flirting with her at the nurses ball, it took everything inside of him not to knock Matt Drake unconscious. He wanted to break every bone is Matt's body when he grabbed Georgie's hand and asked her to dance.

But they had a rule: No one could know about them, not yet. So he had to stand aside as she politely declined, saying she was exhausted and that she needed sleep. She excused herself politely, and the look of disappointment on Matt's face gave him a satisfaction he never knew existed. But it also made him realize something else. He was tired of hiding. He wanted and needed the world to know that this woman was his, and his alone.

"No more hiding," he said as he slowly slid out of her, his body regretting the loss of being inside her instantly. She just felt too damn good, too damn perfect. She only shook her head in response, as she reached her smooth, tiny hand down to grasp his erection and lead him back to her entrance. He refused to comply until she gave into him.

"Everyone in this damned town needs to know that your mine Georgie. And that no other man should ever even think about touching you," his voice growled possessively as the tip of his cock teased her wet entrance. Georgie's hands grasped his shoulders and she nodded in agreement.

"Your mine, Georgie Do you understand?" he asked raising her hips above is cock.

"I'm yours and no one else's. No other man has my body or my heart," she said innocently and sincerely, driving him over the edge.

"All Mine."

"I love you,Georgianna," he said as he slammed her down on his cock and he continued to do so over and over again until she reached the edge.

"I love you, Johnny," she cried.

A/N: Well, that was not exactly what I was expecting to come of this. Love it, hate it, leave it as a one shot? Not sure, I was just dying to write.


End file.
